


Outdoor Kisses

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the rule about the mistletoe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Outdoor Kisses
> 
> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Romance/ tinge of lime  
> Setting: Winter, Survey Corps HQ~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~

The skies were a shade of grey as snow was gliding down the sky outside the Survey's Corps HQ. You were slowly marching from your room as you closed the door, sporting a winter uniform as you made your way to the mess hall. The mess hall was filled with members as they were enjoying idles chats and you sighed as you saw your captain making his way towards you, _I wonder what he wants? He rarely comes to me on his own... Now that I think about it!_

You strode to him and he pointed towards the entrance, making you tilt your head in confusion, "why do you want to go to the-" He cut you as he whispered with a tone of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you asking questions! We are going outside! Now!"

He took your shoulder and spun you around and he pushed you effortlessly towards the entrance of the HQ while many curious eyes where staring at you, making you turn in a deep crimson mess as you mumbled nervously, "I can walk Levi! Stop pushing me!"

You briskly walked towards the entrance while Levi decided to walk right next to you, "(Name), no one is outside and I really wanted to do something outside with you..."

You side-glanced towards the man and noted that he was urging for something, _what does he want to do so bad?  
_  
You stopped causing him to slow down as you frowned, crossing your arms, "You are so weird! What do you want with a regular trooper like me?"

He turned around and got closer to you as he stared you down, making you shiver as you gulped, "why are you being so stubborn? Do you want _me_ to _order_ you to come with me?"

You shook your head, distressed, "It just that, we have been fighting all the time! We always piss each other off and you always tease me causing me to become upset many times! So... I am confused to why you want me to accompany you!"

The short man sighed as he closed his eyes, "look! I know I've been an ass to you and I'm sorry for that..."

You blinked surprised by the words that just left his mouth, _what was that_?

You went to him and pinched his cheeks, earning yourself a pained groan and a slapped hand, "What was that for (Name)?"

You opened and closed your mouth, stumbling and trying to find the right way to say what she wanted to word out, "Sorry... It's that you never apologized to anyone before, so hearing you say sorry is kind of weird."

He rubbed his cheeks, trying to quell the pain, "Whatever! Are you coming or not?"

He narrowed his eyes as you smiled, poking one of his cheeks, "Alright, I'm coming with you."

You puffed and Levi stared at you with a 'what' look as they were walking, "You are very cute, rubbing your cheeks like that, short-stuff."

Levi 'tched' as he slapped your hand away from his face again while you giggled at him being annoyed.

You finally made it outside, shivering at the cool temperature, "Pretty cold today..."

Puffs of smoke where leaving your mouth whenever you spoke, "Even with the winter uniform..."

You shivered a little, but gradually got used to the cold, _hum, some of the 104th cadets are out._

You touched Levi's shoulder and pointed at the 104 that where drilling outside, in the cold, "They are pretty motivated, the 104 cadets..."

Levi nodded as he took your hand, making the red hue creep from one side to the other of your cheeks again, "So? What was it you wanted to do?"

Levi shook his head as he guided you to his destination, "You'll get it when we will be there..."

As you walked closer and closer to the cadets, Levi had brought you under a mistletoe, "You know the rule... right?"

You blinked as you stared at the mistletoe then at Levi, stuttering as you blushed deeper then ever, "L-Levi... You mean to say... You want us to... Oh my god!"

Your brows knitted as stared at the snow on the ground and you brought your hands to your cheeks, trying to cool them as the cold wasn't able to do it, _he wants us to...to...to kiss._

Coincidentally the mistletoe was near the tree trunk, Levi quickly stepped in front of you, trapping you as he slid one of his legs between your tights, "I'm not letting you escape, especially not today, (name)..."

You shut your eyes as you waited for his lips to brush yours, but it didn't happen, "You wanted to kiss me? Why aren't I feeling your lips yet?"

You opened one of your eyes to see him waiting, "w-w-what are you waiting for? An invitation? By t-t-the way, we aren't even a couple!"

He chuckled as he brought a hand to your cheek, caressing it, causing you to shiver at the contact, "No and I know that."

He paused as he side-glanced, taking a deep breath, "I..."

His cheeked flamed up as he slicked his hair back, closing his eyes, "Like you.."

Your heart skipped a beat, blinking, you drew cold, crispy air in your lungs as you gazed at your captain, "I-I... Oh my..."

Your hand flew to your mouth, surprised by the turn of events, "I never thought you would like me in that way... "

You stared at the ground, blushing furiously as your brows knitted tightly, "Hum, Levi... "

You craned your neck and stared deeply into his eyes, "I always was attracted to you... I just had a hard time not jumping on the gun when you told me upsetting things and I'm sorry about that."

Levi shook his head, "You shouldn't worry too much about it. I'm really bad at expressing myself. By the way, I just wanted to kiss you while maintaining a little eye contact, stupid... "

You gulped and nodded as you inched your lips closer to his while keeping an intense gaze with him, _I never thought I'd do this with Levi... I am not complaining though..._

Once your lips merged, you felt a shock, an urge to kiss him even deeper, _god, his lips are so soft and warm._

You pushed yourself deeper in his personal space and instinctively, he crushed you against the tree's truck and you felt his body against yours, letting your hands roam over his covered chest to finally wrap your arms around his neck.

You felt one of his hands land on your lower back while the other found it's way to your butt, giving it a good squeeze, making you close your eyes while moan in his mouth and the devious man took the opportunity to slid his moist tongue between your bruising lips, exploring every bit of space in it.

Your tongues battled but he easily won the fight and felt yourself losing control over your body as your hips started rolling against his, _I want him! Gosh_!

The friction was driving you insane as you felt your body react to his touch and he released your mouth, "Weren't you enjoying yourself, brat."

You were both heaving, graced with crimson cheeks and keeping an eye contact filled with lust, "Shut up! You started this and you bet I'll finish it!"

You licked your upper lip and smirked as you felt intruding gazes, starring behind Levi, you saw the 104th recruits, Commander Erwin and Hanji staring, surprised and you face-palmed, "Levi, you know we are being watched right?"

He shrugged as he turned around, take a hold of your hand causing you to sheepishly smile, "so? Are you embarrassed of being kissed by me?"

You shook your head and followed him inside the HQ while you were still being watched by the disbelieving spectators.

As you and Levi reached his room, gulping, you saw him opening the door to his room while you were observing him, _I have to tell him!_

You were in your own little world when you felt yourself being picked and carried in the room as Levi kicked the door close, marching towards his bed and setting you on it, "Levi..."

The short man was looking at you with hungry eyes as he crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Yes, (Name)?"

You smiled as you beckoned him, which he did and you encircled your arms around his neck again as you whispered against his ear, "Happy birthday, Levi.."

He kissed your cheek as he laid you on the bed, giving you a expression you had never imagined him possessing, a loving gaze, "Thank you, (name), now..." He dipped his head to one of your shoulder blades, kissing it, "can I have my birthday present?"

You nodded as he made a handsome smiled, "Let's make up for all the time we lost by always arguing."

 

~x~


End file.
